Lord Lamprea
by High Flying Bird
Summary: [Ambientación: Danza de Dragones] Aunque sus nietas piensen que es un traidor, Lord Demasiado Gordo para Cabalgar recuerda tan bien como el resto del Norte. [Historia centrada en Wyman Manderly].
1. I

**Disclaimer** : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de George Martin.

Esta historia participa en el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Los elementos son: casa Frey, casa Manderly, venganza como tema, cerúleo y crujido como palabras, crimen como género y las frases "¿A eso llamas suplicar? Puedes suplicar mucho mejor" de Kill Bill y "Es un nido de bastardos traidores, no se pondrían de acuerdo ni en el color de la mierda" de Braveheart.

...

 **1**

Su nieta tenía una expresión huracanada en el rostro. Con las cejas rubias fruncidas en un ceño encrespado y las mejillas acaloradas, gruñendo una queja tras otra, Wylla parecía una fiera del Bosque de los Lobos. Se sentía particularmente orgulloso.

—Cierra la boca, insolente —lady Leona le dio un pequeño tirón de la trenza. Su madre odiaba esa trenza con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando un barco procedente de las Ciudades Libres trajo todos esos tintes extravagantes, a Wylla le pareció una idea maravillosa teñírsela de verde—. No hables así a tu señor abuelo. Harás lo que te digan y no rechistarás.

—¡No! —Protestó zafándose del agarre de su madre. Se giró para buscar apoyo en su hermana, pero Wynafryd poseía todo el sosiego del que carecía Wylla. La rabia brillaba en sus ojos azul cerúleo cuando habló—. Enviadme con las hermanas silenciosas si queréis. Prefiero quedarme con mi honor y mi dignidad antes que desposarme con una comadreja Frey, gracias.

—Vuestro prometido es un nieto de lord Frey —interrumpió el maestre Theomore—. Bien podría ser un hijo, pero un nieto no está nada mal. Es el hermano de la nueva lady Bolton y el escudero de lord Ramsay. Podría ganarse las espuelas y convertirse en un aclamado caballero y llevar vuestra prenda en los torneos…

—De mí podría llevarse una buena patada en la…

—¡Esa boca! —Chilló su nuera, escandalizada.

—Lady Wylla, no perdáis la perspectiva —el maestre sonó tranquilizador—. Ahora los Bolton gobiernan el Norte y los Frey, Aguasdulces.

—Pero son los Baelish de Harrenhal los que controlan el Tridente —replicó la joven—. Al parecer, vuestros amados Frey no son lo suficientemente merecedores de tal honor.

—Cómo sea —Theomore hizo un gesto cansado—, lord Petyr Baelish es un fiel servidor de la casa Lannister, igual que los Bolton y los Frey. El Joven Lobo ha muerto y se deben tomar decisiones sabias por el bien de la casa Manderly.

—El Joven Lobo no ha muerto —siseó—. Los Frey mataron a Robb.

—Suficiente —tosió Wyman Manderly—. Podéis retiraros, maestre Theomore. Gracias por vuestro consejo, pero ahora debo terminar de encauzar a mi nieta por mi cuenta. La familia es mi trabajo.

—Desde luego, señoría.

—Leona, retírate tú también —pidió. La mujer abrió la boca para protestar—. No, por favor. Prefiero tratar este asunto a solas con mis nietas. Vos debéis ocuparos de que nuestros amigos los Frey se encuentren cómodos.

—Por supuesto.

Lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a su hija menor mientras se alisaba las faldas y se marchó por el mismo camino que el maestre.

—Cómodos —farfulló.

—Cómodos —asintió lord Wyman—. Nosotros no violaremos las leyes de la hospitalidad. ¿Por quién me has tomado, Wylla, por el Cocinero Rata? ¿O por un Frey?

El ceño de su nieta se prolongó.

—Abuelo, tú sabes… no creerás de veras que los Frey…

—La casa Frey —lord Wyman suspiró—. Es un nido de bastardos traidores, no se pondrían de acuerdo ni en el color de la mierda. Sin embargo, el maestre tenía razón en una cosa: los Frey y los Bolton son dos fuerzas poderosas bajo la zarpa del león, y eso nos obliga a nosotros a ser mucho más inteligentes, ¿no crees?

—Todo Puerto Blanco ha visto al Caballero de la Cebolla en la puerta de la Foca —dijo, dudosa.

—Todo Puerto Blanco ha visto una cabeza y unas manos colgadas en la puerta de la Foca —replicó Wynafryd, con suavidad. Su abuelo la animó a continuar—. Al decapitar al consejero de Stannis, hemos demostrado a la Corona nuestra fidelidad. ¿Es así, abuelo?

—Muy bien, pececito. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Padre regresará a casa —dijo la joven—. Los Frey exigieron lealtad y así la demostramos. Nuestro padre volverá.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que… ¡oh! —El sonrojo volvió a acudir a sus mejillas cuando comprendió—. Yo pensaba que…

—No importa —lord Wyman tomó una mano de cada una de sus nietas—. Digamos que Wyna jugaba con ventaja, pero tu aportación ha sido tanto o más valiosa que la suya —bajó la voz—. Todas las mentiras necesitan un aderezo de verdad.

Se quedó observando un rato a sus nietas, mientras ellas asimilaban la información que acababan de adquirir. ¡Eran tan diferentes entre sí! Wynafryd, tan pensativa y calmada, y tan sagaz. Hacía años que ayudaba al mayordomo con las cuentas de la casa. Pasaba mucho tiempo con los libros y las cuentas, y cuando no, iba al mercado, al puerto, a la plaza, y oía y aprendía y luego le contaba todo lo que sabía. A ella le había confiado sus dudas sobre el maestre, un Lannister de Lannisport, y le había pedido que le ayudase con los mensajes. Y Wylla, tan valiente y voluntariosa. De pequeña le decía que quería ser pirata para navegar hasta el atardecer y atrapar el sol; de mayor, era el quebradero de cabeza de lady Leona. También era tierna, leal y tenaz. Eran buenos atributos para lo que el futuro le deparaba.

—Bien, niñas, que vuestro padre regrese a casa no cambia en absoluto los planes —carraspeó—. Vosotras dos seguís comprometidas con algún Frey. Espera, espera, Wylla, déjame terminar. Incluso yo puedo estar comprometido con una Frey, o eso sugirió ese Rhaegar, el gusano con nombre de dragón y lengua de miel. Son lances del juego. No obstante, no diréis de mí que soy un abuelo cruel, ¿no? Pues claro que no, cangrejitos, yo no os haría eso a vosotras. Pero el telón no puede bajarse hasta que los actores terminan de representar la obra, y a esta obra le quedan unos cuantos actos. En unos días yo mismo marcharé a Invernalia para asistir al enlace de lady Arya y ese Nieve, allí hincaré una rodilla en el suelo, si es que esta barriga me lo permite, y todos brindaremos creyéndonos buenos amigos. Lo que pase después está por verse, pero debéis tener fe en vuestro gordo abuelo: aunque me haga viejo, yo también recuerdo.

—Madre… no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—No, Wylla —contestó su hermana mayor—. Madre se preocuparía en demasía si lo supiese.

—Vuestra madre es una tonta asustadiza. Oh, sí, es vuestra madre y os quiere mucho, pero no es ni la mitad de lista que vosotras dos. Teníais que saberlo. Debéis estar preparadas. Se acerca el invierno, como dicen los Stark, y podéis veros solas en medio de una ventisca. Vuestro tío Wendel fue asesinado en la Boda Roja, vuestro padre pudo haber muerto también, y yo, cualquier día… ¿Sabíais que una vez fui un respetado caballero de torneos? En una ocasión rompí tres lanzas contra el príncipe Lewyn. ¿No me creéis? Como iba diciendo… solas, en medio de la ventisca. ¿Y quién cuidará de vosotras? Vuestro primo Marion, quizá, pero vosotras seréis las señoras de Puerto Blanco, no él. Mis pececitos tienen que saber nadar a contracorriente si es preciso. ¿Es necesario que os diga que esta conversación queda entre nosotros? Ahora dejadme solo, vuestro abuelo necesita pensar.

Le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una, y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Wylla se volteó.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿El muerto? Con el resto de los muertos, naturalmente. Donde nadie pueda oír sus lamentos.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa perspicaz.

Wynafryd tendría que hacerse cargo de Puerto Blanco. Encontraría un buen esposo para ella, un segundo hijo que no la importunase demasiado. Pero Wylla… a su Wylla podía mandarla a cazar un lobo.


	2. II

**2**

El cadáver de ser Jared Frey comenzaba a oler mal. Había sido muy claro con sus órdenes —quería verles antes de morir—, pero ser Jared había desenvainado la espada y el plan amenazaba con irse al garete, por lo que Harlon Fenn se vio obligado a clavarle un puñal en el pecho.

El lacustre y Elric Nieve, a quienes todos llamaban Ric, apuntaban con los picudos tridentes de plata las nucas de Symond y Rhaegar, de rodillas en la nieve frente al señor de Puerto Blanco. Habían acampado en un valle, siguiendo el recorrido del Cuchillo Blanco, cerca de un pueblo sin nombre. Las hogueras ardían tímidamente aquí y allá, pero las noches ya eran muy frías y las nevadas se acercaban a paso veloz. Bajo los mantos de piel, los guantes de cuero y las botas altas, los Frey temblaban como cachorritos abandonados.

—Os dije que haría frío —suspiró—. Os dije que los caminos son traicioneros, que las alimañas se vuelven valientes cuando se alza la luna. Tendríais que haber cogido un barco, volver a casa, mas insististeis en desviaros del camino…

—Y habríais encontrado la forma de hundirlo —replicó Rhaegar, sin rastro de las palabras aduladoras y edulcoradas que solía ofrecerle en el pasado—. Habría sido mucho mejor para vos, desde luego. La única forma de que tres hombres mueran en la nieve es por congelación, pero el frío no clava puñales. Vais a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, Manderly.

—¿A quién voy a tener que dárselas? ¿A Walder Frey? —Rio entre dientes—. No creo ni que distinga a unos hijos de otros. Es posible que apenas recuerde vuestros nombres ni a qué os ha enviado al Norte.

—Mi pa-padre no es ningún viejo se-senil —respondió Symond esbozando una ruidosa sonrisa, castañeteándole los dientes—, no le fallaron las fa-fa-facultades cuando planeamos la Boda Roja.

—Vaya, tenía entendido que en la boda de lord Edmure, el Joven Lobo había perdido la razón y se había transformado en una bestia que atacaba a sus propios hombres —Manderly fingió sorprenderse—. ¿O acaso mis comadrejas favoritas han estado contando mentiras?

—Stark nos engañó —se excusó Rhaegar—. Dijo que se casaría con una de nuestras hermanas, pero fue corriendo a por una puta del Risco. No íbamos a permitir que nos escupiese en la cara. Nos estábamos jugando la vida por él.

—La guerra tiene esas cosas, a veces los soldados se mueren en campo de batalla —Manderly se encogió de hombros—. Una reina Frey era un precio muy alto por un maldito puente. Y aun así podríais haber tenido Aguasdulces.

—Su madre liberó al Matarreyes —continuó Rhaegar—, los Karstark se fueron. Era un puto crío que había tenido suerte, se le agotaría. No podíamos permitir que Tywin Lannister llegase a Los Gemelos y decidiese cantar Las lluvias de Castamere.

—Tywin Lannister ha muerto y ninguno de sus hijos ha heredado su seso —Manderly se envolvió con la capa—. Me temo que lord Walder ha querido volar demasiado alto. Pagaréis el precio, os lo aseguro.

—A vuestro Wendel se le salieron las tripas —escupió Symond— y otro norteño se resbaló con ellas cuando trataba de escapar.

Ric movió el tridente tan rápido que apenas pudo verlo. Las puntas mordieron el brazo de Symond y lo hicieron caer de bruces contra el suelo. El hueso cedió con un crujido espantoso y los aullidos de dolor reverberaron entre las colinas, como los de un animal al que alcanza un virote.

—Cierra la puta boca —masculló el guardia, hundiéndole la cabeza en la nieve con la bota.

Symond se revolvió para zafarse del agarre, pero solo consiguió que el tridente se le clavase más en la carne.

—Basta —Rhaegar había tenido la inteligencia de no hacer nada estúpido—. Basta, basta, es suficiente. ¡Parad ahora mismo!

—¿Qué dices, Symond? —Manderly le dio un golpecito en el hombro con el pie—. Saca la cabeza de la nieve, hijo, no podemos escuchar lo que dices.

Ric le dio la vuelta con el mango del tridente. Tiritaba de forma incontrolable, con la boca paralizada en una mueca tormentosa y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Cogió un puñado de nieve con la mano, y otro, y luego otro, y los llevó al brazo malherido. Harlon se echó a reír.

Ric movió el tridente en el aire y lo colocó sobre el vientre del Frey.

—Su señoría te ha hecho una pregunta, rata. Respóndele, o te voy a sacar las tripas, y luego me las voy a comer.

—Los Bo-Bolton lo van a saber —dijo—. E-e-ellos no s-se fían… cuando no aparezcamos… ve-vendrán a por vosotros…

—Los Bolton van a morir, igual que vosotros. Compráis a vuestros amigos con miedo, pero el rencor es un sentimiento mucho más poderoso —aseguró Manderly—. Creo recordar, Symond, que fuiste tú el que sobornó a Harlon y a Ric… bajo mi propio techo —las papadas de lord Wyman temblaron—. Compraste a mis caballeros, a mis criados y, no contento con eso, también a mi bufón. Querías mis secretos, los susurros del castillo. Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que has comprado?

«Me creísteis lento y estúpido por ser un viejo gordo, ¿eh?»

Cuando los tres Frey se percataron de que la litera de Wyman Manderly tardaría cuarenta jornadas en hacer un camino de quince, pidieron permiso para desviarse hasta Fuerte Túmulo y reencontrarse con sus parientes. El señor de Puerto Blanco les ofreció escolta, y ellos mismos habían elegido a Elric Nieve y Harlon Fenn.

—Tu hijo chi-chillaba como un cerdo… y lo pa-parecía…

Rhaegar vio el destello del tridente y trató de apartarlo, pero Fenn lo empujó hacia un lado. Las puntas volvieron a hundirse y atravesaron la capa, el jubón y la ropa interior. Symond escupió sangre, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, y se quedó boqueando incapaz de respirar.

—¡No! —Logró articular—. No… por f-f-favor…

—¿A eso llamas suplicar? Puedes suplicar mucho mejor.

Antes de que los guardias pusiesen fin a la vida de Symond Frey, la nieve se había teñido de rojo. Manderly se dirigió hacia un silencioso Rhaegar, que le miraba con la ira y el odio trasluciéndose en sus pupilas.

—Si pensáis que vais a vencer a los Bolton, a los Lannister, a los Tyrell… sois más necio que Robb Stark. En el mejor de los casos, Ramsay os dará caza con sus chicas y las perras se darán un banquete con vos, seboso de mierda.

—Te voy a decir lo que va a suceder —dijo—. Voy a llegar a Invernalia y voy a lamentar terriblemente que mis buenos amigos Rhaegar, Symond y Jared se hayan perdido por el camino. Tengo muchísimos testigos, y todos asegurarán que yo os quería bien, ¡si hasta os regalé tres hermosos palafrenes! Me temo que los caballos también han de desaparecer o eso generaría sospechas, no sabes cuánto me apena tener que dejarlos ir. Luego, Stannis llegará a Invernalia y pasará a los Bolton y a sus simpatizantes por la espada. No tendrá que esforzarse mucho, porque yo mismo le voy a abrir la puerta. Y si no, lo hará Mors Mataputas. Oh, quita esa cara de sorpresa, Rhaegar. Los Frey no sois los únicos mentirosos cambiacapas. La nieve volverá a teñirse de sangre y caminaremos sobre vuestros huesos. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que me aseguraré de que te reúnas con tus parientes. ¿Lo ves? No soy tan malo. Y ahora… Fenn, córtale el cuello. Y luego llamad al cocinero. Ric, vas a reírte con la idea que me has dado.


	3. III

Nota: las citas en cursiva pertenecen a Danza de Dragones.

…

 **3**

Las ceremonias norteñas eran tan solemnes como aburridas. No había septón, ni coro, ni promesas esperanzadoras; tan solo un cambio de manos, del padre al esposo, y eso era todo. Wyman Manderly se dijo que al menos el Bosque de Dioses había sobrevivido a la destrucción de Invernalia. No eran sus dioses, pero los árboles corazón y sus rostros tallados en savia sanguinolenta siempre le habían infundido un extraño respeto, casi sobrenatural, de una sapiencia primitiva que él no lograría comprender.

Claro está, no fue Ned Stark el que llevó a la novia hasta el bosque de dioses. Le habían dicho que lo haría el hijo de Balon Greyjoy, el que los Stark habían acogido y criado bajo su techo, el mismo que había pasado por la espada a niños, mujeres y ancianos en cuanto el Joven Lobo se había dado la vuelta. Luego, había destrozado Invernalia. Era una historia curiosa, que a Manderly no dejaba de sorprenderle. La fuerza de los hijos del hierro en tierra firme era despreciable, por lo que ocupar Invernalia y defenderla habría sido una pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender era por qué había matado a los pequeños lobos, que habrían sido unos rehenes magníficos.

El hijo de Balon Greyjoy le pareció un anciano con medio pie en la tumba. Larguirucho y demacrado, se acercó cojeando con una muchachita vestida de blanco y gris, temblorosa, con la mirada perdida en la nieve. Desde luego, no era el día más feliz de su vida. Se dijeron unas palabras que no importaron a nadie, y de un momento a otro el bastardo de Roose Bolton había añadido otro señorío a su cuenta personal. «Por ahora», pensó lord Manderly.

La calidez reconfortante del salón se convirtió pronto en un calor opresivo que lo hizo sentirse como si caminase sobre brasas. No eran los fuegos que ardían débilmente contra el frío invernal lo que provocaba el calor, sino la muchedumbre que se apelotonaba en los bancos, tan juntos que resultaba incómodo comer; era el calor que desprendía la humanidad, un bochorno miserable, en su opinión, el que irradiaba ese hato de ratas traidoras. Se dijo así mismo que lamentaría la muerte de pocos.

Recorrió con la mirada el salón, hasta toparse con los ojos azules de Roose Bolton. Esos ojos emanaban frialdad y violencia, y por supuesto, su bastardo los había heredado. Lord Wyman levantó una copa de vino ―una reserva de vino del Rejo que estaba desperdiciando con esos infelices― y se obligó a beber, y a sonreír, y se descubrió pidiendo un brindis por _los señores de Invernalia_. Se fijó en la menuda Arya Stark, y también vio frío en sus ojos (y vio otras cosas, vio miedo, vio nervios, vio su plato intacto, y la vio cruzando las manos sobre el vestido, encogiéndose).

¿Alguna vez había reparado en esa niña, en alguna de sus escasas visitas a Invernalia? Se había fijado en el Joven Lobo, claro, y en el bastardo de Ned Stark, pues en su historia había algo que no encajaba, como no le encajaba que Theon Greyjoy hubiese matado a los lobeznos. Pero ese chico no robó mucho su atención: era la viva imagen de su padre. No recordaba a los otros, las niñas eran demasiado pequeñas para Wendel, y los niños demasiado pequeños para sus nietas.

Bien pensado, esa chiquilla podría ser cualquiera. Aquel que la había entregado, jurando que era Arya Stark de Invernalia, era el mismo que había metido en brea a sus hermanos. La chica solo tenía que parecer lo que debía parecer. «Sea o no sea ―pensó―, aún quedan otros dos de la camada. Puede que sea cierto que lady Lannister haya huido a las Ciudades Libres con el Gnomo, pero el más pequeño está mucho más cerca, cerca de mí.»

Sonrió entre sorbo y sorbo, apurando la copa, y enseguida se sirvió otra. Era una boda, debía haber caras felices, contentas, esperanzadas. La hija pródiga, el comienzo de algo nuevo, el fin de la guerra; toda esa mierda por la que decían que se congratulaban.

No escatimó con el banquete. Había traído de Puerto Blanco comida suficiente como para atrincherarse dentro de esos muros durante varios meses: atunes, sardinas, bacalaos y salmones, zanahorias, puerros y nabos, patatas, barriles de aceite de foca, calamares, pulpos, pasteles de calabaza, coles y espinacas, quesos como ruedas, carnero, buey, unas vacas y unas cuantas gallinas. Los cocineros habían elaborado platos apetitosos, aunque carentes de imaginación, y todos a su alrededor comían y bebían como si fuese la última comida de sus vidas. Había un bardo aceptable cantando canciones populares, al que pidió una tras otra.

― _¡Venga, bardo, «La noche que terminó»! ―Gritó―. Seguro que a la novia le va a gustar. O cántanos la del valiente Danny Flint y haznos llorar._

Lejos de protagonizar una escena lacrimógena, se paseó entre las mesas charlando con otros señores, hizo algún chiste y derribó alguna copa. Se encargó de parecer feliz, de parecer seguro. Se unió a Bael, cantando una estrofa, y después se excusó porque había olvidado la letra. Escuchó a sus espaldas algunas risas desganadas y volvió a tomar asiento. Y se sirvió otra copa, porque de veras necesitaba esa copa.

Lord Lamprea era un borracho gordo y feliz.

Entonces llegaron los postres.

Le había dicho a su cocinero que se encargase exclusivamente de ellos. Ric y Harlon le habían ayudado con el despiece, pero él había aceptado incluso antes de darle un merecido saquito de dragones dorados. La carne se había conservado de forma fantástica y había decidido cocinarla como solomillo de cerdo en hojaldre, ricamente condimentado con especias y zanahoria, cebollas y setas. Le aseguró que estaría delicioso, que todos repetirían.

Ramsay Nieve cortó las tartas. Eran tan grandes ("no vamos a desaprovechar ni el cuello") que demoró un buen rato.

―Permitidme que haga los honores ―dijo, con la lengua un poco trabada. Se movió con torpeza entre los pasteles hasta llegar a la mesa principal―. Es una receta antiquísima que ha estado en la familia Manderly durante generaciones, nos ha acompañado desde el exilio. _Jamás habréis probado una tarta mejor, mis señores_ ―les aseguró.

Sirvió primero a Roose Bolton y a la obesa chica Frey («Vaya, esta chica sí que habría sido digna del pastel de cerdo») y luego dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Hosteen y a Aenys, junto a porciones gruesas y humeantes que dejó cuidadosamente en sus platos. La salsa se desparramó cuando hundieron los tenedores. Era tan oscura que parecía sangre.

― _Regadla con dorado del Rejo y saboread hasta la ultima miga, como voy a hacer yo._

Los criados llegaron con más jarras, sirvieron las copas y bañaron las tartas.

«Que os aproveche ―pensó, dándoles la espalda a los Frey―. Espero que rebañéis el plato y me deis las gracias por una comida tan espléndida. Sí, hijos de puta, yo maté a vuestros parientes. Los vi retorcerse en la nieve y ahogarse en dolor. Los veo cada noche.»

Tomó asiento ante su propio trozo de Frey hojaldrado. No sabía cuál de ellos era, pero los iba a probar todos. Se dijo que, si uno estaba más dulce, debía ser Rhaegar. Se rio de su propio chiste.

Y comió.

Comió dos trozos de Rhaegar, dos de Symond y dos de Jared. Y mientras comía decía a todos lo deliciosa que estaba la tarta. Sus propios hombres comieron y asintieron ante sus palabras. Harlon había rechazado su porción, alegando que estaba demasiado lleno, pero Ric había comido un buen trozo del pastel de la izquierda (Wyman creía que era Symond, porque le dejaba un leve regusto amargo).

Lo cierto era que el cocinero no le había mentido: le supieron tan bien, como a gloria bendita. Y cuanto más comía, mejor le sabía. La barba se le cubrió de migas y la salsa oscura, roja ( _sangrienta_ ), le salpicó el jubón.

Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de Roose Bolton. El señor de Fuerte Terror también tenía apetito, a juzgar por lo limpio que había quedado su plato. Wyman Manderly pidió otro brindis, se aflojó el cinturón, levantó la copa y bebió. Y Roose Bolton bebió con él.


End file.
